Então
by Su.Snape
Summary: Fic para o desafio de Haloween das Snapetes.


**Então**

 _ **By Surviana**_

 _ **Aviso: Todas as personagens do universo Harry Potter, assim como as demais referencias a eles, não pertecem ao autor deste texto, escrito sem nenhum fim lucrativo, mas a JKR.**_

– Então... – Perguntou Hermione enquanto analisava a prancheta a sua frente, os olhos ágeis absorvendo cada linha escrita. – Você e Gina estavam presentes na exumação e não podem me falar nada? E vem aqui pessoalmente me entregar um relatório escrito...

Harry Potter mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito e admirava o movimento dos carros lá fora. O cabelo bagunçado se movimentava com a brisa fria que adentrava a janela.

– Você leu tudo? – Perguntou ele.

Alguns segundos depois Harry ouviu a respiração ofegante de Hermione e virou-se a tempo de vê-la com as mãos na boca, numa clara expressão horrorizada.

O exemplar do Pasquim ao lado da pasta largada por ela apontava a data de hoje: 02 de Maio de 2008, exatos dez anos desde a Batalha de Hogwarts.

Ele era o auror mais famoso do mundo bruxo desde 02 de Maio de 1998 e estava ali a contragosto. Ele não conseguiu remover a ideia fixa de Gina de propor uma exumação do cadáver de Severo Snape. Em vão tentou usar seu renome no mundo mágico para se opor a essa ideia.

Ele nunca gostou da fama que o precedia, é fato. E hoje, ali no cemitério, com os braços cruzados e expressão emburrada, tinha certeza que fama é algo que não serve pra nada. Sua própria mulher convenceu a Chefe da Execução das Leis da Magia, por acaso sua melhor amiga Hermione, a autorizar o procedimento. Nem mesmo os membros da equipe destinada a fazer o serviço o atenderam. Ele propôs um motim à ordem dada, sob o argumento de que Snape era um herói de guerra e ele mesmo o viu morrendo, ou seja, não tinham dúvidas da _causa mortis_. Nenhum dos funcionários aceitou desacatar a ordem de Hermione.

E a Harry só restou se oferecer como o auror a acompanhar o procedimento. Enquanto os bruxos trabalhavam no túmulo, ele ainda martelava em sua cabeça o motivo que Gina tivera para propor aquela exumação. Ele até chegou a ameaçá-la com o soro da verdade, mas Gina era a mais esperta das bruxas que conhecia, e diante do amor que sentia por ela, não conseguiu manter a ameaça firme.

– Sr. Potter! – Ouviu um dos funcionários gritar – Venha aqui. Rápido.

Harry apanhou as luvas e máscaras na mesa de apoio ao lado dele e caminhou até junto à cova. Passou pela bruxa de cabelos curtos que segurava o famoso encantamento " _queda do ladrão_ ", ao ver a cena Harry se lembrou de Grampo falando para ele nas profundezas do Gringotes: _"_ – _Lava todos os encantamentos, todos os disfarces mágicos. "_

O olhar de Harry saiu da bruxa de cabelos curtos e recaiu sobre o corpo estendido na pedra lisa. Parecia dormir, engraçado como os cadáveres bruxos se mantinham intactos mesmo após tanto tempo enterrados. Agora entendia porque não era tão difícil produzir _inferis,_ estava tendo uma baita dor de cabeça com bruxos da Romênia no quartel general dos aurores, eles queriam produzir zumbis dessa espécie para um estudo medicinal, segundo eles, porém como a prática envolvia magia negra, a própria Hermione proibiu terminantemente e agora ele e Rony estavam à caça dos que desafiavam as leis usando a ciência como escudo.

Harry tocou o ombro do bruxo que gritara seu nome e em seguida, fez sinal para a bruxa do encantamento da queda d'agua. Assim que a água tocou o corpo, os olhos de Harry Potter passaram da expressão carrancuda para um total assombro. Viu ali na sua frente, em questão de segundos, uma transformação mágica. Onde segundos antes estava deitado o corpo sem vida de Severo Snape, jazia agora um corpo pálido, com pelos tão loiros que ofuscariam olhos não muito acostumados, sem nenhuma uma expressão de vida, jazia o corpo de Lúcio Malfoy.

Os olhos de Harry procuraram pelos de Gina e, embora fora ela quem tivesse iniciado tudo isso, o assombro também pairava em seus olhos. Caminhou até a mulher e falou em seu ouvido de forma que nenhum outro bruxo no local ouvisse.

– Você é a especialista em feitiços não verbais. Apaga isso.

O feitiço voou da varinha de Gina assim que Harry terminou a frase, atingindo quase que ao mesmo tempo os três bruxos do departamento que fizeram a exumação. Com um estrondo alto, os três corpos caíram no chão pelo efeito do feitiço estuporante.

– Eu levo os três para outro túmulo e modifico as memórias e você – disse Gina para Harry, apontado o túmulo – Fecha isso e vai até Hermione. Não fala, escreve. Não podemos correr o risco de isso ser descoberto.

– Como um feitiço dura tanto tempo? O que seria? Poção Polissuco? Nunca vi nenhuma que durasse tanto, lembra que o filho do Sr Crouch vivia tomando a poção que o mantinha com a aparência do Moody? – Era a voz de Rony que se ouvia na sala de estar dos Potters.

– Ninguém nunca soube o quão inteligente Snape era. Ele enganou o próprio Voldemort por anos! – Gina respondia a pergunta dele.

Harry e Hermione estavam juntos no sofá. Ele massageava a nuca da amiga, sabia que os pensamentos dela estavam a mil. De todos ali naquela sala, ela era quem tinha a responsabilidade de decidir o que fariam com essa informação. Devia estar numa briga ética imensa sobre se manteria o segredo depois de dez anos, ou se divulgaria ao mundo mágico a descoberta que fizeram.

– Ele é um herói, porque alguém se esconderia de um título desses? – Rony novamente indagara, agora claramente dirigindo-se a Harry.

– Ele foi toda vida um mártir Rony, não sei se ele saberia viver com esse título. – respondeu Harry.

– Harry, ele fez um feitiço durar 10 anos e só ser descoberto com o uso da _queda do ladrão_. Ele saberia conviver com qualquer coisa. – retrucou Rony.

– Saber é muito diferente de querer. – Era Hermione que se manifestara.

– Acho difícil alguém não querer conviver com iss... – Rony parou a frase no meio com o olhar lançado por Gina.

– Rony, às vezes parece que você não esteve lá em Hogwarts na mesma época que nós! Você tem em mente quantos anos o Snape viveu sendo um herói e sem divulgar que era um? Você consegue não lembrar? Jura mesmo? – Harry respondeu com irritação.

– Precisamos saber o que fazer com essa informação. – Gina retomou a fala.

– Seria bem mais simples de descobrir se você dissesse o que a levou a exumar aquele cadáver! – Harry a acusava.

– Eu já disse Harry, recebi uma carta anônima. – respondeu Gina e Hermione pôde ouvir a mentira estampada na voz da amiga.

– Vamos perguntar para ele então. – Hermione se levantou do sofá e dirigiu-se a lareira do ambiente. – Onde fica o Pó de Flu de vocês? – Olhou de Gina para Harry indagativa.

– Você tem certeza? – Harry questionou-a.

– Absoluta. – Ela respondeu enquanto Gina lhe entregava o pote com o pó mágico. – Mansão Malfoy! – disse em voz decidida e sumiu em meio a chamas verde esmeraldas.

Um arrepio passou pela espinha de Hermione quando ela se lembrou da última vez que estivera ali. Fora torturada por Belatrix Lestrange e a sua fuga só foi possível com a ajuda de Dobby, que acabou pagando com a vida por tê-los ajudado. O susto que tomou quando a figura de um Elfo veio recepcioná-la na lareira de visitantes quase a fez desmaiar. Ele parecia muito com Dobby, tanto, que seu coração doeu e seus olhos marejaram.

– Eu acompanho a senhorita. – Curvou-se quase tocando o chão e em seguida guiou-a pelo salão principal.

Hermione seguiu-o evitando ao máximo olhar ao redor e rever cada detalhe da sala onde sofreu aquela tortura. Por sorte não seria ali que ele a receberia, o elfo doméstico a conduziu até um gabinete espaçoso, apontou uma poltrona onde ela se acomodou e ofereceu o chá que fumegava na bandeja delicadamente pousada sobre a mesinha lateral. Hermione recusou gentilmente.

Não demorou muito a ouvir passos suaves chegarem até ela. O homem loiro e com expressão altiva a olhou de soslaio e ela pôde ver que ele mantinha a mesma pose orgulhosa e arrogante do verdadeiro Lúcio. Com um aceno de mão, ele dispensou o elfo ao lado de Hermione. Assim que ele saiu, ouviu a tranca deslizar suave e os dois ficaram a sós no escritório.

– Eu a esperava mais cedo. – Disse o falso Lúcio – acho que superestimei suas habilidades mágicas, senhorita _sabe-tudo_. – Não havia porque Severo disfarçar, ela sabia quem ele era. O feitiço no túmulo havia sido desfeito mais cedo conforme prevera.

– Você fez algo que nunca seria descoberto sem a sua própria dica. Então eu só posso supor que há um plano maior por trás disso. – respondeu ela.

– Não, nenhum plano. Eu poderia viver para sempre no anonimato. – Novamente a voz de Lucius Malfoy retrucou.

– Então porque armou essa descoberta? Sabia que eu viria até você. Harry está tão chocado que não teria o que falar, Gina tem um filho pequeno para cuidar e Rony... Rony estragaria tudo. – Hermione inquiriu enquanto ele remexia em uma das prateleiras da estante ao fundo. – E não precisa mais falar comigo se passando por ele, já sabe que eu sei a verdade.

Lucius jogou uma pilha de documentos, na mesa. Entre eles recortes de jornais que datavam de anos atrás, um livro publicado por Hermione intitulado "Memorial de Batalha", uma carta escrita por ela e publicada no Pasquim, onde descrevia o seu antigo mestre em poções, que fazia parte de um especial sobre os cinco anos da morte dele.

– Não consegui entender isso – apontou ele para a mesa – tentei todos esses anos.

Hermione apanhou um dos manuscritos, ela própria tinha escrito tempos atrás e releu cada linha, sentindo o coração acelerar. Era inteligente o suficiente para saber que ele percebeu o que mais ninguém notara naquela carta. Não era uma homenagem ao mártir de Hogwarts, não era uma descrição de seus feitos, muito menos eram linhas que descreviam a admiração de uma aluna por seu professor.

– Eu não precisei descrever isso antes, não saberia explicar. – Ela respondeu sincera, passando as mãos em cada uma das peças do dossiê dele. – E acho que para você, menos ainda.

– Eu exijo uma explicação senhorita Granger. – Hermione fechou os olhos quando ouviu a respiração dele muito próxima de seu ouvido, e a voz, agora era a voz _dele_ , não precisaria olhá-lo para saber que ele já não estava transfigurado em Lúcio Malfoy. Era Severo Snape.

A mão dele encontrou a sua enquanto ela deslizava pelos pergaminhos amarelados sobre a mesa. Criou coragem para olhá-lo e pôde contemplar seu rosto do jeitinho que lembrava: o nariz grande demais, a pele pálida, a cortina de cabelos negros, a expressão severa. Ele estava ali, do seu lado, segurando sua mão e com um brilho nos olhos que a hipnotizaram a responder o que ele queria. Mesmo que jamais tivesse confessado a ninguém, tudo que escreveu achando que ele estivesse morto, era a mais pura verdade.

– Eu chamava de encantamento aluna-professor até vê-lo morrer na Casa dos Gritos. Só me dei conta depois. – Baixou os olhos, não era típico dela se sentir intimidada por alguém, mas Severo Snape possuía este poder desde sua primeira aula em Hogwarts. – Era um sentimento diferente e que evoluiu a níveis absurdos enquanto sofri com o luto, com a saudade de algo que eu nunca vivi.

A mão dele que a segurava a puxou para perto de si, ele a abraçou carinhosamente. Sentiu que Hermione estava tensa e relaxou no seu peito. Havia tanta coisa por falar, tanta coisa por dizer e ao mesmo tempo, tantas coisas que não haviam como ser explicadas. Eram apenas coisas palpáveis. Impôs mais força no abraço e quando a desvencilhou de si, a puxou para um beijo urgente. Os lábios se encontraram com os dela enquanto suas mãos a puxavam pela cintura, sentiu Hermione deslizar as mãos pelo seu pescoço e puxá-lo com urgência de encontro a si. O beijo foi longo e se repetiu dezenas de vezes. Quando ambos achavam que as palavras deveriam se fazer presente entre os dois, largaram-se no sofá e apenas ficaram na companhia um do outro. O que precisasse ser dito podia esperar. Hoje eles só se teriam, até que o mundo acabasse.

Fic para cumprir o desafio de haloween das Snapetes.

Agradeço de coração a todas pelo incentivo e pela presença diária em minha vida.

Clau Rabelo como sempre prestativa betou e foi a primeira a ler essas linhas. Bjos.


End file.
